


Sugar Wrapped Treats

by Unholy_Author



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluffy fluffy, holiday fic, just cute really and only two people will read this anyway one of which being me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Two ocs, one waking up just a little early





	Sugar Wrapped Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Fuuma slowly peeked over Telon’s shoulder from where he was asleep on his side, and gently poked his face.

“Telon,” he whispered. He poked a little more. “Telon, Telon, Telon,” he tried. Telon grumbled and reached up, grabbing him and pulling him down into his arms, making Fuuma squeak with surprise.

“What?” Telon grumbled, half asleep.

“It’s Christmas!” Fuuma exclaimed, squishing Telon’s cheeks between his hands. “You have to wake up!” Telon’s eyes cracked open.

“Is it past eight?” he asked, trying not to look annoyed. They both knew Telon was hardly the best morning person. Fuuma glanced over to the alarm clock and bit his lip, fidgeting slightly.

“It’s not….seven,” he said, cheeks going a bit pink. Telon’s lips quirked up with knowing amusement, unable to stay annoyed in the face of the most adorable man he knew.

“Is it six?”

“It’s six thirty.”

“Fuuma, my tiny little thing, what did we agree on last night?” Telon asked, eyes sliding shut again as he nuzzled Fuuma and settled back for more sleep.

“Not until after eight,” Fuuma sighed. “But I want to go now! I want you to see what I got you!” he pouted unhappily. Telon laughed softly without opening his eyes and Fuuma huffed. 

Fuuma let the silence go on for a while before kissing Telon’s nose. When that earned him a small hum Fuuma started wiggling excitedly and kissed both of his cheeks and then his forehead and lips. Telon gave a breathy laugh.

“What are you up to, wiggly?” he murmured without opening his eyes.

“I’m gonna kiss you until eight!” he beamed.

“Two whole hours of kisses, huh? Seems like you’d get tired of it pretty soon,” he said with a yawn.

“Never!” Fuuma gasped. “I could kiss you forever and ever and never get tired of it!”

“Those are a lot of evers,” Telon mused, glancing at him with a small smirk. Fuuma puffed up his cheeks.

“Well I’ll love you forever and ever so you need a lot,” he said. 

“Oh, of course,” Telon laughed softly, kissing him lightly. “My mistake.” Fuuma instantly beamed.

“It’s okay! Can we go open presents now? I want to make hot chocolate and sit on the porch and make snow angels and a snow man still!”

“All that in one day, huh?” Telon asked, stretching his legs and groaning slightly. “Christmas is supposed to be a relaxing day, you know. About sleeping in and being warm and having nothing to do.”

“Well that’s silly,” Fuuma huffed. Telon gave his best weary sigh.

“Will you be happy if I get up?”

“Yes!” Fuuma said with a big grin.

“Fine, fine. Go make some hot chocolate and I’ll be out in a minute,” he said, kissing him again to placate him. Fuuma giggled happily and kissed back.

“Okay, but if you fall asleep again I’m hitting you with a pillow.”

“Harsh terms, Mister Maelorn.”

“Do we have an agreement, Mister Maelorn?” he grinned. Telon smiled.

“Well how could I say no to that face?” he asked, patting Fuuma’s cheek. “Go make the drinks while I get dressed.”

“Okay! Only wear cute pajamas though!” he said, throwing off the covers that were already tangled from all the shifting and running out to the hall. Telon could clearly track his progress by the sound of the rapid bunny footsteps all the way to the kitchen. He even heard Fuuma’s gasp when he got to the living room and saw the tree and all the presents, despite the fact that the two of them had stayed up til midnight the night before on opposite sides of the room stuffing the other’s stocking and trying to keep the other from playfully peeking, throwing a container of cookies back and forth and laughing as they stacked the presents they’d gotten each other, playing a game of Tetris around the ones they’d already gotten from their families and friends.

Telon, after another minute of laying in the warmth of their bed, finally got up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants to put on over his boxers and an ugly sweater with cupcakes on it his brother had gotten him as a joke, but that Fuuma genuinely liked on him. By the time he got out to the living room, Fuuma was already on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table and both of their stockings in his lap. Telon raised an amused eyebrow.

“Couldn’t wait?”

“I didn’t open mine yet!” Fuuma defended, then flushed a bit. “But I did peek.” Telon gave a dramatic sigh.

“Oh, Fuuma.”

“Just a peek! Just what I could see from the top!” he said quickly. Telon laughed and kissed the top of his head, reaching past him to get his mug.

“I don’t mind. Go ahead and open it,” he said. Fuuma made an excited noise and promptly turned his stocking upside down over his own lap, watching it all fall out with glee and shaking it to make sure he got it all before pawing through the novelty socks and chocolates and candies and a new cooking game for his DS. Fuuma was free in his glee and dug through his small pile of treats, popping a chocolate in his mouth, as Telon took his own stocking and more calmly looked through it. 

Fuuma had gotten him a small bag of bitter dark chocolate, the only kind he ate, as well as a book he’d been wanting, a carved wooden keychain in the shape of a heart with their initials, and a black tie with a pattern picked out in delicate silver thread. Telon stared at it for a moment. It seemed so familiar…and when it clicked where he had seen the swirling, nearly floral pattern he glanced to Fuuma and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to send me subliminal messages?” he asked with amusement. Fuuma blinked his big brown eyes at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously. Telon paused. Had he seriously not noticed? This was the same pattern on hem of Fuuma’s favorite dress they had hanging in the closet. It even had the same black and silver colors. Telon pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

“Nothing, never mind. I love it,” he said, kissing his temple. Fuuma beamed.

“Good! I was worried!”

“Oh, you could never disappoint me,” Telon laughed. “How’s your chocolate?” he asked, knowing that was the only thing in the stocking her cared about in the moment. Fuuma lit up.

“It’s so good! Thank you so much!” he said happily, rocking side to side in his excitement. Telon smirked a bit. His stocking had just been filled with slightly cheap sweets, mini candy bars to tide him, but there was a particular present in the corner Telon knew he’d like. But Telon was nothing if not patient, and stayed quiet.

“Okay, okay, you go first,” Fuuma said, pushing his pile of goodies to the side after popping another chocolate in his mouth.

“If you keep eating them at that rate you’ll get a stomachache again,” he said absently. Fuuma pouted, leaning into him.

“No I won’t, I promise,” he said, as though it was something he could control. Telon laughed softly and kissed the top of his head, feeling his peach fuzz hair against his lips.

“Alright, alright. But I can’t get a present if you’re leaning on me.” Instantly Fuuma was up and darting across to the pile presents and digging around until he found one that had Telon’s name on it and looked good.

“This one!” he said excitedly, holding it up. It was bright green and had a yellow bow on it, the tag happily saying it was from Khelva and Linwir. Telon hummed and took it into his lap as Fuuma instantly grabbed the first present for himself and tore into it with glee. Telon was much more careful with his unwrapping, sliding the bow off and taking the paper apart at the seams as opposed to tearing it haphazardly. 

“Oh! Look!” Fuuma said, holding up an oil paint set.

“That looks fun,” he said with interest. “Who’s it from?”

“Uh…” he glanced at the discarded tag. “Lucrius and Seshe!” Telon smiled a bit, fond.

“Do you want to try them?” he asked. He’d never really cared for abstract or fine art in all honesty. It all kind of looked the same to him. But there was something beautiful about walking past a painting in your own home when you could remember watching your husband meticulously paint each petal of a flower, when you could see all the details that had been put in because you watched them get painstakingly made. There was something beautiful about what Fuuma made.

“Maybe later, I want to open the rest. What did your brother get you?” he asked curiously.

“He thinks he’s funny, he got me coupons to the chiropractor,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “But Khelva got us both a new set of kitchen knives.”

“Really?” Fuuma perked up. 

“Yea, really gorgeous blue ones.” He held them up so Fuuma could see and he lit up.

“Oh! I can use those for dinner!” he said happily.

“I look forward to it,” Telon smiled.

It was barely an hour before they were curled up on the couch together in a ring of presents and wrapping paper, including the leather-bound edition of Paradise Lost from 1890 that Fuuma had gotten for Telon, earning him several minutes of kisses. Fuuma was between Telon’s legs, leaning back against him and playing one of his new games on his DS as Telon watched, gently running a hand up and down his side. There was a tray of truffles on Fuuma’s chest, which he occasionally picked a treat from and popped into his mouth. He’d been so delighted when he’d opened it, but insisted on savoring them slowly. Something Telon absolutely knew he wouldn’t have said if he wasn’t already full of treats from the stocking.

“You missed a chest,” Telon murmured.

“I did? Where?”

“Up on that ledge to the right.”

“Oh, good call! How did you see that?”

“Saw the glitter, Telon said, kissing the top of his head. Fuuma hummed and his eyes slid closed for a brief moment before he went back to try and get up to the chest.

“Hey Telon?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” he said, twisting so he could look back at Telon with a big smile, dimples popping happily in his cheeks. Telon laughed softly and held his chin, pulling him up higher for a brief kiss.

“I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Fuuma.”


End file.
